Despues de ti
by DannyUleySnape
Summary: ¿Como te recuperas de una perdida?, ¿Como vuelves a unir tu corazon? y lo mas importante ¿Como vuelves a ser tu misma?... Cuando la persona que amabas se llevo lo que tu solias ser... En esta historia leeremos el camino dificil a la recuperacion y de como debemos aceptar las oportunidades que nos da vida para recuperar eso que eramos... Antes de ti
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia es una adaptación de la novela YO DESPUES DE TI, de la autora Jojo Moyes.**

 **Los personajes que aparecen pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Yo hago esta adaptación sin fines de lucro, mi único propósito es que conozcan esta bellísima historia.**

 **Este trabajo lo realizo con todo el respeto a la autora**

* * *

 **Esta adaptación es una secuela de la novela Yo antes de ti… Abstenerse de leer… Si no han leído la primera parte… La cual esta en mi perfil**

* * *

 **Hola... He regresado con la continuacion de la historia Yo antes de ti... Realizar la adaptacion de estas hermosas historias ha sido una gran experiencia, esta historia en lo personal me hace estallar en emociones, me enoja, me entristece, me hace reir y en ocaciones me confunde, los personajes demuestran ser humanos, los cuales cometemos errores, haciendo l vida dificil... ahora a todo esto sumen el haber perdido a alguien a quien amamos, sin importar el tiempo que lo conocimos, es duro recomponerse y volver a vivir.**

 **En esta historia veremos eso, el proceso por el cual vive nuestra Hermione y reecontrarse a si misma... No les dire mas, ya que espero lean la adaptacion...**

 **Escuchen la cancion de Not today de Imagine Dragons... Cuando vi la pelicula de yo antes de ti crei que la cancion de Ed Sheran me mataria de dolor pero no, esta fue la cancion que me hizo llorar como nenita...**

 **Saludos y bienvenidos a esta nueva aventura.**

* * *

 **Esta historia se la dedico a mi abuelo, este mes hace un año que partio y bueno, aun aprendo a vivir sin el... gracias por todo**

 **Capitulo 1**

El hombre grande en el extremo de la barra está sudando. Sostiene la cabeza baja sobre su doble whisky y cada pocos minutos él levanta la mirada hacia la puerta, y un fino brillo de sudor aflora en la tira de luces. Deja escapar una larga y temblorosa respiración disfrazada como un suspiro y vuelve de nuevo a su bebida.

—Hey, ¿Disculpe? Levanto la mirada del fregadero1.

— ¿Puede traerme otro trago? Quiero decirle que realmente no es una buena idea, que eso no ayudará. Que incluso puede llevarlo al límite. Pero él es un tipo grande y faltan quince minutos hasta la hora del cierre, y de acuerdo con las directrices de la empresa, no tengo ninguna razón para decirle que no. Así que camino, tomo su vaso y lo sostengo hasta mi ojo. Él asiente con la cabeza en la botella. —Doble —dice y desliza su mano gorda por su rostro húmedo.

—Serán 27 libras, por favor.

Son las 10:45 de un martes por la noche y el Shamrock y Clover, el bar con temática irlandesa del aeropuerto al este de la ciudad, que es tan Irlandés como Mahatma Gandhi, está tranquilo por la noche. La barra se cierra diez minutos después de que el último avión sale, y ahora mismo soy sólo yo, el intenso joven con su laptop, las dos mujeres que ríen en la mesa 2, y el hombre que bebe su doble Jamenson2 y espera el vuelo SC107 a Estocolmo y DB224 a Munich, el último de los cuales se ha retrasado durante cuarenta minutos.

He estado aquí desde el mediodía, ya que Cho tenía un dolor de estómago y se fue casa. No me importó. No me importa quedarme hasta tarde. Tarareando suavemente los sonidos de las _Gaitas Celticas de la Isla Esmeralda Vol. III_ , camino y recojo los vasos de las dos mujeres, que están mirando fijamente algún video en el teléfono.

—Mi nieta. Cinco días de nacida —dice la mujer rubia, al tiempo que estira la mano por la mesa para agarrar su vaso.

—Es hermosa. —Sonrío. Todos los bebés parecen panecillos de pasa para mí.

—Ella vive en Suecia. Yo nunca he estado ahí. Pero tengo que ir a ver mi primera nieta, ¿no?

— ¿Te unes a nosotros en un brindis? Vamos, quítate una carga por cinco minutos. Nunca vamos a terminar esta botella a tiempo.

— ¡Uy! Aquí vamos. Vámonos, Muriel. —dijo alertada por la pantalla, recogen sus pertenencias y quizás soy la única que nota un leve tambaleo mientras se dirigen a la línea de seguridad. Pongo sus vasos en la barra, exploro alrededor para ver si hay otra cosa que lavar.

—Entonces, ¿nunca te ha atraído? —La mujer más pequeña regreso por su bufanda.

— ¿Perdone?

—El caminar por ahí, al final de tu turno. Subirte a un avión. Yo lo haría —Se ríe otra vez—, cada maldito día. Sonrío, la clase de sonrisa profesional que podría transmitir nada en absoluto y me doy la vuelta hacia la barra

Alrededor de mí la concesión de tiendas están cerrando por la noche, las persianas de acero golpean estrepitosamente hacia abajo cubriendo los costosos bolsos y regalos de emergencia. Las luces parpadean en las puertas 3, 5 y 11, el último día de los viajeros les guiñe favorablemente su camino hacia el cielo de la noche. Winky, la limpiadora congoleña3, empuja su carro de limpieza hacia mí con un caminar lento, y sus zapatos de suela de goma chillan en el brillante piso de Marmoelum.

—Buenas noches, querida.

—Buenas noches, Winky.

—No deberías estar aquí tan tarde, cariño. Deberías estar en casa con tu familia. Me dice exactamente la misma cosa cada noche.

—Por ahora no —respondo con estas palabras exactas cada noche. Satisfecha, ella asiente y sigue su camino.

El Intenso Joven de la Laptop y el Bebedor Escocés se han ido. Termino de apilar las copas y compruebo el dinero en efectivo hasta un máximo de dos veces para asegurarme de que coincide con lo que está en la caja registradora. Veo todo lo que hay en el libro, compruebo el almacén surtidor, anoto lo que necesitamos para realizar un pedido. Es entonces que me doy cuenta de que el abrigo del hombre enorme aún está por encima de su taburete en el bar. Camino y miro hacia el monitor. El vuelo a Munich abordaría sólo si me sintiera inclinada a llevar su abrigo hasta él. Miró de nuevo y, a continuación, camino lentamente hacía los baños de caballeros.

— ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? La voz que surge es estrangulada y está al borde de la histeria. Empujo para abrir la puerta. El Bebedor de Whisky está doblado sobre el lavabo, mojando su cara. Su piel es como tiza blanca.

— ¿Están llamando a mi vuelo?

—Están abordando. Probablemente tenga solo unos minutos. Me dispongo a irme, pero algo me detiene. El hombre está mirándome, sus ojos son como dos pequeños botones de ansiedad. Sacude la cabeza.

—No puedo hacerlo —Agarra una toalla de papel y se limpia la cara—. No puedo subir al avión. Espero. —Se supone que debo viajar para conocer a mi nuevo jefe, pero no puedo. No he tenido las suficientes agallas para decirle que tengo miedo a volar —Él sacude su cabeza—. No estoy asustado, estoy aterrorizado. Dejé que la puerta se cerrara detrás de mí.

— ¿Cuál es su nuevo trabajo? Él parpadea.

—Uh... piezas de coche. Soy el nuevo Gerente Superior Regional de soporte de repuestos para los Motores de Búsqueda.

—Suena como un gran trabajo —digo—. Usted tiene… los soportes.

—He estado trabajando durante mucho tiempo —Traga con fuerza—. Por eso no quiero morir en una bola de fuego. Yo no quiero morir en una bola área de fuego. Me siento tentada a decirle que no sería en realidad una bola de fuego, sino más bien un descender rápido, pero sospecho que eso no lo ayudará realmente. Se moja la cara otra vez y le entrego otra toalla de papel. —Gracias. —Suelta otro aliento inestable y se endereza, intentado recomponerse—. Apuesto a que usted nunca vio a un hombre adulto comportándose como un idiota, ¿verdad?

—Unas 4 veces al día. Sus pequeños ojos se abren como platos. —Unas cuatro veces al día tengo que pescar a alguien en los baños de los hombres. Y usualmente tienen miedo a volar. El hombre parpadea. —Pero usted sabe, ningún avión de este aeropuerto se ha caído. Su cuello se dispara hacia atrás.

— ¿De verdad?

—Ninguno.

— ¿Ni siquiera… un pequeño accidente en la pista? Niego con la cabeza.

—De hecho, aquí es bastante aburrido. Las personas vuelan, van a donde van, y vuelven de nuevo a los pocos días —Me apoyo en la puerta para mantenerla abierta. Estos lavabos nunca huelen bien por la noche—. Y de todos modos, personalmente, creo que hay cosas peores que te pueden pasar. —Bueno, supongo que eso es verdad. Considerando esto, mira hacia mí. — ¿Cuatro veces al día, eh?

—A veces más. Ahora si no le importa, realmente tengo que regresar. No es bueno para mí ser vista saliendo de los baños masculinos muy a menudo. Él sonríe, y en un minuto puedo ver cómo podría ser en otras circunstancias. Un hombre naturalmente exaltado. Un hombre alegre. Un hombre en la cumbre de su juego de piezas de automóviles continentalmente fabricadas. — ¿Sabe? Creo que los escucho llamando su vuelo.

—Me parece que estaré bien.

—Lo estará. Es una aerolínea muy segura. Son tan solo un par de horas de su vida. Mire, el SK491 aterrizó hace cinco minutos. Mientras usted camina hacia la puerta de embarque, verá a las azafatas y camareras llegar a su casa y los verá a todos charlando y riendo. Para ellos, estos vuelos son muy similares a los de un autobús. Unos lo hacen dos, tres, cuatro veces al día. Y no son tontos. Si no es seguro, no se subirían, ¿no?

—Como entrar en un autobús —repite.

—Probablemente mucho más seguro.

—Bueno, eso es cierto —Levanta las cejas—, hay una gran cantidad de idiotas en la carretera. Asiento. Él se endereza la corbata.

—Y es un gran trabajo.

—Lástima que lo pierda, por tan poca cosa. Usted va a estar bien una vez que se acostumbre a estar allí.

—Tal vez lo sea. Muchas gracias…

—Hermione —digo.

—Gracias, Hermione. Eres una chica muy amable. —Él me mira forma especulativa—. ¿Supongo que no… te gustaría… ir a tomar una copa en algún momento?

—Creo que los oigo llamando su vuelo, señor. —digo y abro la puerta para permitirle pasar. Él asiente, para cubrir su vergüenza, hace unos golpecitos con sus bolsillos.

—Sí. Seguro. Bien… me voy entonces. —Disfrute de aquellos soportes. Me toma dos minutos después de que se ha ido para descubrir que él ha estado buscando por todas partes el cubículo tres.

Llego a casa a la una y cuarto y me dejo en el piso silencioso. Me cambio de ropa, me pongo un pijama y una sudadera con capucha y luego, abro la nevera, saca una botella de vino blanco, y me sirvo un vaso. Es un sabor muy acido. Estudio la etiqueta y me doy cuenta de que debí haberla abierto la noche anterior y olvidé poner el tapón en la botella, luego decido que nunca es una buena idea pensar en estas cosas demasiado difíciles y me desplomé en la silla.

Sobre la chimenea hay dos tarjetas, una es de mis padres que me desean un feliz cumpleaños. Esos "mejores deseos" de mamá son como la perforación de cualquier herida de arma blanca. El otro es de mi hermana, sugiriendo que ella y Lorcan vienen para el fin de semana. Tienen seis meses. Dos correos de voz están en mi teléfono, uno es del dentista. El otro no. _Hola Hermione. Soy Viktor. ¿Nos conocimos en el Dirty Duck? Bueno, Bien, enganchamos [risa amortiguada, torpe]. Era justo... tú sabes... Lo disfruté. ¿Pensaba tal vez que podríamos hacerlo otra vez? Ya tienes mi número..._

Cuando ya no queda nada en la botella, consideré la posibilidad de comprar otra, pero no quiero ir de nuevo. No quiero ver a Gideon en la mini tienda de comestibles hacer uno de sus chistes sobre mis interminables botellas de pinot grigio. No quiero tener que hablar con nadie. De repente estoy cansada, pero este es el tipo de dolor de cabeza que me dice que si me voy a la cama no me dormiré.

Pienso brevemente en Viktor y en el hecho de que él tenía una forma extraña en las uñas. ¿Estoy molesta con formas extrañas de uñas? Me quedé mirando fijamente las paredes de la sala de estar y repentinamente me doy cuenta que lo que de verdad necesito es aire. Realmente necesito aire.

He abierto la ventana de la sala y subo tambaleándome hasta la escalera de incendios hasta que estoy en la azotea. La primera vez que vine, nueve meses antes, el agente inmobiliario me mostró cómo los inquilinos anteriores hicieron una pequeña terraza en el jardín, punteando alrededor unas jardineras de plomo y un pequeño banco _._

 _—_ _No es oficialmente tuyo, obviamente_ — había dicho _. —Pero el tuyo es el único piso con el acceso directo a ello. Pienso que es bastante bonito. ¡Podrías tener hasta una fiesta aquí!—_

Me miró fijamente, preguntándose si realmente parezco el tipo de persona que celebra fiestas. Las plantas se han marchitado hace mucho y han muerto. No soy, por lo visto, muy buena para cuidar cosas. Ahora estoy de pie en el tejado, mirando fijamente en la oscuridad de Londres.

A mi alrededor un millón de personas están viviendo, respirando, comiendo, discutiendo. Un millón de vidas completamente separadas de la mía. Es un extraño tipo de paz. Las luces de sodio brillan como los sonidos del filtro de la ciudad en el aire de noche, los motores, el golpe de las puertas.

Desde varias millas al sur viene el lejano sonido de un helicóptero de la policía, explorando la oscuridad para encontrar a un desaparecido malhechor en un parque local. En algún lugar de la distancia una sirena gime. Siempre una sirena. _—No tomará mucho para hacer que esto se sienta como en casa—,_ dijo el agente de bienes raíces. Casi me había reído. La ciudad se siente como algo ajeno a mí, como siempre lo ha sido. Pero todo el mundo lo hace en estos días. Vacilo, luego doy un paso en la barandilla, mis brazos extendidos a los lados, como un equilibrista ebrio. Un pie delante del otro, a lo largo del concreto, la brisa hace un cosquilleo a los vellos de mis brazos extendidos.

Cuando me mudé aquí, cuando todo me golpeó más duro, me atrevía a veces a caminar de un extremo de mi soporte a otro. Cuando llegué al otro extremo me reía en el aire de la noche. _¿Ves? Estoy aquí "manteniéndome viva" justo en el borde. ¡Estoy haciendo lo que me dijiste!_ Se ha convertido en un hábito secreto: yo, el horizonte de la ciudad, la comodidad de la oscuridad, el anonimato, y el saber que aquí nadie sabe quién soy.

Levanto mi cabeza, siento las brisas de la noche, oigo el sonido de la risa abajo y la rotura sorda de una botella, veo el tráfico yendo sigilosamente hacia la ciudad, las infinitas luces traseras, un automotor suministro de sangre. Siempre estás ocupado aquí, encima del ruido y el caos. Sólo las horas entr de la mañana son relativamente pacíficas, los borrachos se desploman en la cama, los chef del restaurante despegan sus letreros, los pubs cierran sus puertas.

El silencio de las horas es interrumpido sólo esporádicamente, por el camión de la cisterna de combustible en la noche, la apertura de la panadería judía a lo largo de la calle, el golpe suave de los camiones del periódico de reparto que dejan caer sus rollos de papel. Conozco los movimientos más sutiles de la ciudad porque yo ya no duermo.

En algún sitio allí abajo hay un Lock-In que está teniendo lugar en el White Horse, lleno de hipsters y East Enders, y una pareja está discutiendo afuera, y a través de la ciudad, el hospital general está recogiendo los pedazos de los enfermos y a los heridos a los que apenas tocaron el otro día. Hasta aquí es sólo aire y oscuridad y en algún lugar FedEx5 hace un vuelo de carga desde LHR a Beijing y los incontables viajeros, como el Señor Bebedor de camino a algún lugar nuevo.

—Dieciocho meses. Dieciocho meses enteros. ¿Así que cuando va a ser suficiente? —digo en la oscuridad. Y ahí está, puedo sentirla hirviendo una vez más, esta furia inesperada. Me acerco dos pasos, bajo la mirada a mis pies—. Porque esto no se siente como estar viviendo. Se siente como nada. Dos pasos. Dos más. Voy a ir hasta la esquina esta noche. —No me diste una maldita vida, ¿verdad? Lo cierto es que no. Sólo rompiste mi antiguo yo. Lo rompiste en pedazos pequeños. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer con lo que me queda? ¿Cuándo se va a sentir?

Extendiendo mis brazos, sintiendo el aire fresco de la noche contra mi piel, y me doy cuenta de que estoy llorando otra vez.

—Vete a la mierda, Draco. —Susurro—. Vete a la mierda por dejarme. El dolor sube de nuevo como una repentina marea, intensa, abrumadora. Y al tiempo que me siento hundirme en él, una voz dice, desde las sombras:

 _—_ _No creo que debas estar parada allí._ Me doy media vuelta y veo un destello de una pequeña cara, pálida en la escalera de incendios, con unos ojos negros bien abiertos. En estado de shock, mi pie se desliza sobre la barandilla, me siento liviana, en el abismo del aire de la noche, mis piernas que se agitan encima de mi cabeza mientras escucho un grito que puede ser el mío. _Un crujido._ Y luego todo es negro.

* * *

Espero les guste esta adaptacion y bueno espero sus opiniones...


	2. Capitulo 2

**Esta historia es una adaptación de la novela DESPUES DE TI, de la autora Jojo Moyes.**

 **Los personajes que aparecen pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Yo hago esta adaptación sin fines de lucro, mi único propósito es que conozcan esta bellísima historia.**

 **Este trabajo lo realizo con todo el respeto a la autora**

* * *

 **Hola se que desapareci, y eso no es correcto. Ahora quiero agradecer a las personas que comentaron, las actualizaciones prometo que seran una vez por semana, hasta que acabe la adaptacion de toda la historia, cuando la termine le avisare y hare un nuevo calendario de actualizaciones.**

 **Cristel hermosa tu sigues esta aventura desde la anterior te lo agradezco. Carolinavnzla me alegra leer que has leido esta hermosa historia y pues espero no decepcionar con mi adaptacion, trato de revisar en varias ocaciones para que no se me pase nada.**

 **Nos vemos la semana que viene saludos.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2**

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre, cariño? Había un collarín alrededor de mi cuello. Una mano se siente alrededor de mi cabeza, suavemente, rápidamente. Estoy viva. Esto es realmente sorprendente. —Eso es. Abra sus ojos. Míreme, ahora. Míreme. ¿Me puede decir su nombre? Quiero hablar, abrir mi boca, pero mi voz se escucha amortiguada y sin sentido. Creo que he mordido mi lengua. Hay sangre caliente en mi boca y sabe a hierro. No puedo moverme. —Vamos a moverla a una camilla, ¿está bien? Puede que esté incomoda durante un minuto, pero voy a darle morfina para facilitar un poco el dolor.

La voz del hombre está en calma, como si estar fracturada y tirada en el concreto se tratara de la cosa más normal en el mundo, mirando hacia el cielo. Quiero reír. Quiero decirle lo ridículo que es que esté aquí. Pero parece que nada funciona como debería. La cara del hombre desaparece de la vista. Una mujer en una chaqueta neón, con su colorido y rizado cabello atado en una coleta, se cierne sobre mí, aluzando con una brillante y delgada linterna bruscamente en mis ojos, y mirándome fijamente con interés como si yo fuera un espécimen, y no una persona.

— ¿Necesitamos despedirla? Quiero hablar pero estoy distraída por el dolor en mis piernas. _Jesús,_ digo, pero no estoy segura de sí lo dije fuerte. —Fracturas múltiples. Pupilas normales, y reactivos BP noventa sobre sesenta. Tuvo suerte de haberse golpeado en esa lona. ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de que caer en un sofá cama, eh?... aunque no me gustan esos morenotes.

Siento un aire frío en mi estómago y el toque ligero de unos dedos calientes.

— ¿Hemorragia interna?

— ¿Necesitamos un segundo equipo?

— ¿Puede retroceder por favor, señor? ¿Hacia atrás? Escucho la voz de otro hombre.

—He salido afuera para fumar un cigarrillo y ella cayó en mi maldito balcón. Casi cae encima de mí.

—Pues bien, aquí va. Es su día de suerte. Ella no lo hizo.

—Tuve el susto de mi vida. Tú no esperas que la gente te caiga del maldito cielo. Mire mi silla. Esos fueron ochocientas libras6 de la tienda Conran… ¿Cree usted que puedo reclamar por ello? Un breve silencio.

—Usted puede hacer lo que quiera, señor. Diga lo que quiera, podría cobrarle a la chica por limpiar la sangre de su balcón mientras usted está en él. ¿Qué le parece? Los ojos del primer hombre se deslizan hacia su colega. El tiempo pasa, me inclino en él. ¿He caído de un techo? Mi cara está fría y me doy cuenta que he comenzado a temblar.

—Ella va en estado de shock, Severus. La puerta de la camioneta se abre en algún lugar. Y, entonces, la camilla debajo de mí se mueve y brevemente, el dolor, el dolor, el dolor… todo se vuelve negro.

Una sirena y un torbellino de azul. Siempre una sirena en Londres. Nos estamos moviendo. La chica de la chaqueta de Neón se desliza por el interior de la ambulancia, con dificultad y repite, iluminando inesperadamente de luz el interior. El hombre del uniforme verde está viendo algo en su teléfono, antes de pasar a ajustar la bolsita de suero encima de mi cabeza. El dolor ha disminuido -¿morfina?- pero en mi consciencia viene un creciente terror. Se trata de una bolsa de aire gigantesca inflándose poco a poco dentro de mí. Bloqueando con firmeza todo lo demás. _Oh, no. Oh, no._

— ¿Pegdone? Toma dos veces al hombre, su brazo contra la parte trasera del coche, para que me escuchara. Se da la vuelta y se inclina hacia mí cara. Parece que vende limones y no se ha afeitado bien.

— ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

—Yo… Se inclina hacia abajo.

—Lo sentimos. Es difícil escuchar con la sirena encendida. Estaremos en el hospital muy pronto Pone una mano sobre la mía. Es seca, cálida y tranquilizadora. De repente me siento en pánico en el caso de que él decida irse —Sólo quédese allí. ¿Cuál es nuestro Tiempo Estimado de Llegada, Tonks? No puedo decir las palabras. Mi lengua llena mi boca. Mis pensamientos son confusos, se amontonan unos con otros. ¿Moví mi brazo cuando ellos me levantaron? ¿Levanté mi mano derecha, verdad?

— ¿Egtoy garalizagda? —Surge como un susurro.

— ¿Qué? —Él inclina su oído cerca de mi boca.

—Garalizagda. ¿Egtoy garalizagda?

— ¿Paralizada? —Él vacila, posa su mirada en la mía, luego da vuelta y mira a mis piernas—. ¿Puede mover los dedos de los pies? Intento recordar cómo mover mis sentidos. Parece requerir niveles altos de concentración de los que se solía requerir. El hombre se estira y toca suavemente mi dedo del pie, como para recordarme dónde están. —Inténtelo de nuevo. Vamos.

El dolor dispara mis dos piernas. Un grito ahogado, posiblemente un sollozo. Y es mío.

—Está bien. El dolor está bien. No lo puedo decir con certeza, pero creo que no hay lesión en la columna. Ha roto su cadera y unos cuantos trozos más. Sus ojos están en los míos. Son ojos amables. Parece entender lo mucho que hay que convencerme. Siento su mano sobre la mía. Nunca he necesitado más un toque humano. —De verdad. Estoy bastante seguro de que no está paralizada.

—Oh, gragias a Diog. —Escucho mi voz, como si estuviera muy lejos. Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas—. Pog fagor, go me deje ir — susurro. Mueve su rostro más cerca de mí.

—No voy a dejarla ir. Quiero hablar, pero su rostro se difumina y me estoy yendo otra vez.

Después me dicen que me caí del segundo piso de dos, cayendo a través de una lona, rompiendo mi caída en la impresionante lona impermeable de mimbre acolchonado, en el balcón del Sr. Binns, abogado de derechos de autor y vecino que nunca conocí. Mi cadera se rompe en dos pedazos y dos de mis costillas también, y de paso, mi clavícula se rompió inmediatamente. Me rompí dos dedos de mi mano izquierda, y un metatarso que pasa a través de la piel de mi pie y hace que uno de los estudiantes de medicina se desmaye.

Mis rayos X son una fuente de cierta fascinación. Sigo escuchando la voz del paramédico que me atendió: Nunca sabes que va a pasar cuando te caes de una gran altura. Aparentemente soy muy afortunada. Ellos me dicen eso, y espero sonriendo, como si realmente quisiera responder con una enorme sonrisa, o con un pequeño baile dando palmadas. No me siento afortunada. No siento nada. Me duermo y despierto y, a veces, la vista es el brillo de las luces de un quirófano y luego todo está tranquilo y sigo estando en mi habitación. Veo la cara de una enfermera.

Escucho fragmentos de una conversación.

 _¿Viste el desastre de la anciana de cuidados intensivos? ¿Así es un final de un turno, ¿eh? Tú trabajas para la Princesa Slytherin, ¿cierto? Puedes decirles que sabemos cómo ejecutar un Caso de Emergencia. Jajajajaja Sólo descansa ahora, Hermione. Estamos cuidado todo. Sólo descansa._ La morfina me da sueño. Ellos aumentaron mis dosis y es como una pequeña y fría bienvenida al olvido. Abro los ojos para descubrir a mi madre al final de mi cama.

—Está despierta, Harold. Está despierta. ¿Tenemos que llamar a la enfermera? _Ha cambiado el color de su cabello_ , pienso distantemente. Y luego: _Ah. Es mi madre. Mi madre ya no habla conmigo._ —Oh, gracias a Dios. Gracias a Dios. —Mi madre llega y toca el crucifijo alrededor de su cuello. Me recuerda a alguien, pero no se me ocurre a quién. Se inclina hacia delante y ligeramente acaricia mi mejilla. Por alguna razón, esto hace que mis ojos se llenen de lágrimas de inmediato. —Oh, mi niña —Ella se inclina sobre mí, como para protegerme de un daño mayor. Huelo su perfume tan familiar como el mío—. Oh, Herms. Ella enjuga mis lágrimas con un pañuelo. —Me dieron el susto de mi vida cuando me llamaron. ¿Estás adolorida? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Estás cómoda? ¿Hay algo que te pueda traer? Habla tan rápido que no puedo responder. —Vinimos tan pronto como nos dijeron. Luna está cuidando al abuelo. Él te envía su amor. Bueno, él tipo hizo ese ruido, ya sabes, pero todos sabemos lo que significa. Oh, amor, ¿cómo diablos llegaste a meterte en este lío? ¿Qué diablos estabas pensando? Ella no parece requerir una respuesta. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es estar allí. Mi madre frota sus ojos, y luego otra vez mira a los míos. —Sigues siendo mi hija. Y... y yo no podía soportarlo si algo te sucediera y tú no pudieras... ya sabes.

—Ngong. —Paso saliva por mis palabras. Mi lengua se siente extraña. Mi voz suena de borracha—. Nungcag quigse.

— Lo sé. Pero lo hiciste tan difícil para mí, Herms. Yo no podría…

—Ahora no, amor, ¿eh? —Papá toca su hombro. Sus palabras van desapareciendo. Ella mira hacia otro lado a media de distancia y toma mi mano.

—Cuando recibimos la llamada. Oh. Pensé, yo no sé… —Ella está sorbiendo por la nariz de nuevo, su pañuelo presionado a los labios—. Gracias a Dios que está bien, Harold.

—Por supuesto que lo es. Ella está hecha de caucho, ¿eh? Papá se cierne sobre mí. Habíamos hablado por teléfono dos meses antes, pero no lo he visto en persona por dieciocho meses desde que dejé mi ciudad natal. Se ve enorme y familiar y desesperadamente, desesperadamente cansado.

—Lo siegnto, —Le susurro. No sé me ocurre qué más decir.

—No seas tonta. Solo estamos contentos de que estés bien. Incluso si parece que has peleado seis rondas con Mike Tyson. ¿Te has mirado en un espejo desde que llegaste aquí? Niego con la cabeza. —Tal vez... me lo deje un poco más. Ya sabes cómo Terry Nicholls, ¿de cuándo anduvo con su peculiar estilo de bigote por el Mini Mart? Bueno, quita ese bigote, y eso es bastante parecido a como luces ahora. En realidad —Él ve más de cerca mi cara—, ahora que lo dices...

—Harold.

—Vamos a traer unas pinzas mañana. De todos modos, la próxima vez que decidas que quieres lecciones de vuelo, vamos a la vieja pista de aterrizaje, ¿sí? Saltando y batiendo sus brazos claramente no está funcionando para ti. Trato de sonreír.

Ambos se inclinan sobre mí. Sus rostros son tensos, ansiosos. Mis padres.

—Ella esta delgada, Harold. ¿No crees que ella esta delgada? Papá se inclina más cerca, y luego veo cómo sus ojos se han llenado un poco de agua. Cómo su sonrisa un poco más temblorosa de lo habitual.

—Ah... Ella se ve hermosa, amor. Créeme. Te ves hermosa sangrienta — Él me aprieta la mano, luego la levanta a la boca y la besa. Mi padre nunca me ha hecho nada parecido en toda mi vida.

Es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de que pensaban que iba a morir y un sollozo irrumpe sin avisar de mi pecho. Cierro los ojos contra las lágrimas calientes y siento su gran palma, rugosa por la madera, alrededor de la mía.

—Estamos aquí, cariño. Todo está bien ahora. Todo va a estar bien.

Hacen las cincuenta millas de viaje todos los días durante dos semanas, para alcanzar el tren temprano hacia la ciudad, y después de eso, vienen cada pocos días. Papá tiene una descompensación especial del trabajo porque mamá no viajará sola. Hay, después de todo, de todo tipo en Londres. Esto dice más de uno y siempre debes ir con una mirada alerta a tus espaldas, como si un matón que empuñan cuchillos va a meterse en la sala.

Luna se queda a cuidar del abuelo. Hay una ventaja a la forma en que mamá dice que me hace pensar que esto podría no ser el arreglo que mi hermana hubiera elegido. Mamá ha traído comida casera al hospital desde el día en que todos miramos mi almuerzo y, a pesar de los cinco minutos de intensa especulación no pude averiguar lo que realmente era.

—Y en bandejas de plástico, Harold. Como una prisión —Ella la empujó tristemente con un tenedor. Luego olfateó el residuo. Ahora llega diariamente con enormes sándwiches, rebanadas gruesas de jamón o queso en pan blanco, y sopas caseras en termos. (Comida que se puede reconocer) y me alimenta como un bebé. Mi lengua regresa lentamente a su tamaño normal. Al parecer, casi me había mordido a través de ella cuando aterricé. No es raro, me dicen.

Tengo dos operaciones de precisar mi cadera y mi pie izquierdo y brazo izquierdo son de yeso hasta mis articulaciones. Firenze, uno de los porteros, me pregunto si puede firmar mis yesos, aparentemente es de mala suerte tenerlos virgen blanco, y rápidamente escriben un comentario tan sucio que Vector, la enfermera filipina, tiene que poner un yeso en él antes de que llegue el consultor.

Cuando me empuja Firenze a los rayo la farmacia, me dice los chismes de todo el hospital. Podía hacerlo sin tener que escuchar acerca de los pacientes que mueren muertes lentas y terribles, de lo que parece que hay un sin fin, pero lo hace feliz.

A veces me pregunto lo que dice a la gente acerca de mí. Soy la chica que se cayó de un edificio de cinco pisos, y vivió. En estatus de hospital, aparentemente esto me pone de arriba del que tiene el intestino compactado en la sala C o que Dennis que accidentalmente tomó su pulgar con las tijeras de podar. Es increíble lo rápido en que te institucionalizan.

Me despierto, acepto los servicios de un puñado de personas cuyos rostros ahora reconozco, trato de decir lo correcto a los consultores, y esperar a que mis padres lleguen. Mis padres se mantienen ocupados con pequeñas tareas en mi habitación y se vuelven inusualmente indiferentes en la cara de los médicos. Papá se disculpa en repetidas ocasiones por mi incapacidad de rebote hasta que mamá que por lo general tiene un paseo por las tiendas de concurso de abajo y se devuelve exclamando en voz baja el número de establecimientos de comida rápida.

—Ese hombre con una sola pierna de la sala de cardio, Harold. Sentado allí metiendo la cara en la hamburguesas y patatas fritas, como no lo creerías.

Papá se sienta y lee el periódico local en la silla al final de mi cama. La primera semana se mantiene revisándolo para ver si hay informes de mi accidente. Yo trato de decirle que en esta parte de la ciudad hasta los dobles asesinatos apenas merecen una Noticias en Breves, pero en Stortfold la semana anterior la primera página del periódico local decía: "En el Supermercado Trolleys dejan un auto estacionado fuera de are…" La semana antes de esa decía: "Estudiante triste por el estado del estanque de patos", por lo que él aún no está convencido.

El viernes después de la última operación para recolocar mi cadera, mi madre lleva una bata que es un tamaño demasiado grande para mí, y una gran bolsa de papel marrón de sándwiches de huevo. No tengo que preguntar lo que son; el olor sulfuroso inunda la habitación tan pronto como abre la bolsa. Mi padre murmura una disculpa agitando su cabeza delante de su nariz.

—Las enfermeras van a culparme a mí, Jane —dice, cerrando la puerta de mi habitación.

—Los huevos la fortalecerán. Ella está demasiado delgada. Y, además, no puedes hablar. Tú culpabas al perro por tus horribles olores dos años después de que él había muerto.

—Sólo mantengo vivo el romance, amor. Mamá baja la voz.

—Luna dice que con su último compañero se puso las mantas sobre la cabeza cuando se soltó un aire. ¡Puedes imaginarlo! Papá se vuelve hacia mí.

—Cuando lo hago, tu madre ni siquiera permanece en el mismo código postal—. Hay tensión en el aire, incluso mientras se ríen. Puedo sentirlo. Cuando todo el mundo se reduce a cuatro paredes, te conviertes en alguien con sentido agudo y en sintonía con ligeras variaciones en la atmósfera.

Es de la misma manera en que los consultores se voltean ligeramente cuando se examinan los rayos X, o la forma en que las enfermeras se cubren la boca cuando están hablando de alguien que acaba de morir recientemente.

—Qué —digo—. ¿Qué pasa? Se ven con torpeza el uno al otro.

—Así que... —Mamá se sienta en el borde de mi cama—. El doctor dijo...el consultor dijo...que no está claro cómo te caíste. Doy un mordisco al sándwich de huevo. Puedo levantar cosas con mi mano izquierda ahora.

—Oh eso. Me distraje. —Mientras caminabas en el techo. Mastico por un minuto.

— ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que caminaras dormida, cariño?

—Papá, nunca he caminado dormida en mi vida.

—Si lo fuiste. Hubo un momento cuando tenías trece y bajaste las escaleras dormida y te comiste la mitad del pastel de cumpleaños de Luna.

—Am, creo que no dormía realmente.

—Y está tu nivel de alcohol en la sangre. Ellos dijeron… que habías tomado… una barbaridad.

—Tuve una dura noche en el trabajo, y bebí una o dos y sólo fui al techo a tomar aire fresco. Me distraje por una voz.

— ¿Tú escuchaste una voz?

—Estaba de pie arriba, mirando. A veces lo hago. Y estaba la voz de ésta niña detrás de mí y me dio un susto y perdí el equilibrio.

— ¿Una niña?

—Realmente solo escuché su voz. Papá se inclina hacia adelante.

— ¿Estás segura que realmente era una niña? ¿No imaginaria?

—Es mi cadera la que está hecha puré, papá, no mi cerebro.

—Ellos dijeron que fue una niña la que llamó a la ambulancia —Mamá toca el brazo de papá.

—Así que estás diciendo que realmente fue un accidente —dice él. Dejo de comer. Desvían la mirada entre ellos, sintiéndose culpables.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ustedes… creen que yo salté?

—No estamos diciendo nada —Papá se rasca la cabeza—. Es solo que, bueno, las cosas han estado tan mal desde… y no te habíamos visto desde hace tanto… y estábamos un poco sorprendidos de que estuvieras caminando en el techo de un edificio a altas horas de la madrugada. Tú solías tenerle miedo a las alturas.

—Solía estar comprometida con un hombre el cual pensaba que era normal calcular cuantas calorías quemaba mientras dormía. Jesús. ¿Es por eso que han sido tan amables conmigo? ¿Piensan que intenté matarme?

—Es sólo que él nos estaba preguntando toda clase de…

— ¿Quién preguntaba qué?

—El psiquiatra. Sólo quería asegurarse que estuvieras bien, amor. Sabemos que las cosas han estado… bueno, desde…

— ¿Psiquiatra?

—Te pondrán en una lista de espera para que veas a alguien. Para hablar, tú sabes. Y hemos tenido una larga charla con los doctores, vendrás con nosotros. Solo mientras te recuperas. No puedes quedarte sola en ese piso tuyo, es…

— ¿Estuvieron en mi piso?

—Bueno, teníamos que buscar tus cosas.

Hay un largo silencio. Los imagino parados en mi puerta, las manos de mamá apretando su bolso mientras examina la ropa de cama sin lavar, las botellas vacías de vino alineadas en una fila en la chimenea, la solitaria media barra de Fruit and Nut en el refrigerador.

Los imagino sacudiendo sus cabezas, mirándose uno al otro. ¿Estás seguro que estamos en el lugar correcto, Harold? Quiero decir que estaré bien en mi piso, no importa lo que ellos piensen de él. Quiero hacer mi trabajo e ir a casa y no pensar hasta mi próximo turno. Quiero decir que no puedo regresar a Stortfold y ser esa chica de nuevo, La Ignorada.

No quiero tener que sentir el peso de la desaprobación cuidadosamente disfrazada de mi mamá, la determinación alegre de que todo está bien de mi papá, como si diciéndolo suficientes veces realmente estará bien.

No quiero pasar por la casa de Draco cada día para pensar en lo que era parte, la cosa que siempre estará ahí. Pero no digo nada de eso. Porque de pronto estoy cansada y todo duele.

Simplemente no puedo pelear más. Papá me lleva a casa dos semanas después en su camioneta del trabajo. Hay sólo espacio para dos al frente, así que mamá se quedó atrás para preparar la casa, y mientras el camino acelera bajo nosotros, siento que mi estómago se aprieta nerviosamente.

Las calles alegres de mi ciudad natal ahora se sienten ajenas a mí. Las miro con una mirada distante, analítica, observando que pequeño parece todo, lo cansado, lo cursi. Incluso el castillo parece más pequeño, situado en lo alto de la colina.

Comprendo que esto es como Draco debió haberlo visto la primera vez que llegó a casa después de su accidente. Empujo ese pensamiento lejos.

A medida que nos dirigimos por nuestra calle me encuentro hundiéndome ligeramente en mi asiento. No quiero tener una conversación educada con los vecinos para excusarme. No quiero ser juzgada por lo que hice.

— ¿Estás bien? —Papá se gira, como si adivinara lo que pasa por mi cabeza.

—Bien.

—Buena chica. —Posa una mano brevemente sobre mi hombro.

Mamá ya está esperándonos en la puerta cuando llegamos. Sospecho que realmente ha estado parada en la ventana desde hace media hora. Papá coloca una de mis bolsas en la escalera y luego regresa para ayudarme, colocando la otra sobre su hombro.

Pongo mi bastón cuidadosamente sobre los adoquines, siento la agitación de las cortinas detrás de mí mientras camino lentamente por el sendero. _Mira quién es_ , puedo escucharlos que susurran _. ¿Qué crees que hizo ahora?_ Papá me dirige hacia adelante, mirando mis pies con cuidado, como si de repente pudieran fallar e irse a un lugar que no deberían.

— ¿Estás bien ahí? —sigue diciendo—. No vayas tan rápido.

Puedo ver que el abuelo que se asoma detrás de mamá en la sala, vestido con su camisa a cuadros y su buen suéter. Nada ha cambiado. El papel tapiz es el mismo. La alfombra del recibidor es igual, las líneas gastadas son visibles de donde mamá seguramente aspiró por la mañana. Puedo ver mi viejo anorak azul colgando del gancho. Dieciocho meses. Lo siento como si hubiese estado lejos por una década.

—No la apresures. —Dice Mamá con sus manos juntas—. Estás yendo muy rápido, Harold.

—Es exactamente una Mo Farah. Si va un poco más despacio estaremos caminando en la luna.

—Cuidado con esos pasos. Deberías estar detrás de ella, Harold, Ya sabes, ¿por si se cae para atrás?

—Sé dónde están los escalones —digo entre dientes—. Sólo he vivido aquí durante veintiséis años.

—Cuida que no caiga sobre sus labios, Harold. No quieres que se aplaste la otra cadera. _Oh, Dios_. Pienso. _¿Así era para ti, Draco? ¿Cada día?_ Mi hermana está en la puerta, empujando a mamá.

— ¡Oh por el amor de Dios!, mamá. Vamos vaquera. Nos estás convirtiendo en un maldito espectáculo.

Luna acuña su brazo debajo de mi axila y se vuelve brevemente para mirar a los vecinos, con sus cejas levantadas como diciendo ¿enserio?, casi puedo oír el silbido de las cortinas a medida que se cierran.

—Montón de mirones sangrientos. De todos modos, date prisa. Le prometí a Lorcan que podía ver tus cicatrices antes de llevarlo al club juvenil. Dios. ¿Cuánto peso has perdido? Tus senos deben verse como dos mandarinas dentro de un par de calcetines. Es difícil reír y caminar al mismo tiempo. Lorcan corre a abrazarme por lo que tengo que parar y poner una mano contra la pared para mantener el equilibrio cuando choca contra mí.

— ¿De verdad te cortaron y te pegaron de nuevo? —dice. Su cabeza se acerca a mi pecho. Le faltan cuatro dientes frontales—. El abuelo dice que probablemente te pegaron de nuevo pero lo hicieron mal. Y sólo Dios sabe cómo vamos a notar la diferencia.

— ¡Harold!

—Sólo estaba bromeando.

—Hermione —La voz del abuelo es gruesa y vacilante. Llega hacia adelante con paso inseguro, me abraza y yo lo abrazo de vuelta. Se aleja, sus viejas manos agarrando mis brazos sorprendentemente bien, y frunce el ceño hacia a mí con una rabia fingida.

—Lo sé, papá. Lo sé. Pero ella está en casa ahora —dice mamá.

—Estás de vuelta en tu vieja habitación —Comenta papá—. Me temo que re-decoramos las paredes con Transformers para Lor. No importa el Autobot y Predacon, ¿verdad?

—Yo tenía gusanos en mi trasero —Anuncia Lorcan—. Mamá dice que no debo hablar de ello fuera de la casa. O poner mis dedos por mí…

— ¡Oh, mi Dios!—dice mamá.

—Bienvenida a casa, Herms —dice papá, e inmediatamente deja caer mi bolsa en mi pie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Esta historia es una adaptación de la novela DESPUES DE TI, de la autora Jojo Moyes.**

 **Los personajes que aparecen pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Yo hago esta adaptación sin fines de lucro, mi único propósito es que conozcan esta bellísima historia.**

 **Este trabajo lo realizo con todo el respeto a la autora**

* * *

 **Wow... Demasiado tiempo sin publicar nada... Se que no tengo excusa pero lo unico que dire es que lamento mi tiempo de silencio la vida muggle es complicada y pues en el tiempo que comence esta historia mi vida dio un giro que hizo plantearme muchas cosas... Esta es una de las razones por la que amo esta historia... Cuando la comence a leer Yo antes de ti... Estaba hasta cierto grado estancada con mis planes de vida no sabia a donde dirigirme... Y aunque parezcla Cliche les aseguro que estos libros me ayudaron mucho... Por ello no podia dejarlo inconcluso... Espero que esta adaptacion les ayude o simplemente la disfruten.**

 **Ya esta terminada a si que actualizare cada tercer dia... Saludos y gracias por leer... Y si se que aun tengo una historia pendiente pero esa es otra cosa aun no se cuando ni como la terminare pero les aseguro que lo hare...**

* * *

 **Capitulo 3**

Mirando hacia atrás, a los primeros nueve meses después de la muerte de Draco, estaba en una clase de aturdimiento.

Fui directo a Paris y simplemente no fui a casa, mareada con la libertad, con los apetitos que Draco había movido en mí. Conseguí un trabajo en un bar frecuentado por ex-patriotas donde no les importaba mi terrible francés, y mejoré en él. Renté una pequeña habitación en un ático en la calle 16, sobre un restaurante de comida Oriental, me acostaría despierta en la noche y escucharía el sonido de los bebedores nocturnos y a los repartidores temprano en la mañana y todos los días me sentí como si estuviera viviendo la vida de alguien más.

Esos primeros meses, fue como si hubiera perdido una capa de piel, me despertaba riendo, o llorando. Sentía todo más intensamente, veía todo como si un filtro hubiera sido removido.

Comí comidas nuevas, caminé en calles extrañas, hablé a personas en un idioma que no era el mío. A veces me sentía perseguida por él, como si fuera a verlo todo a través de sus ojos, escuchando su voz en mi oído. _— ¿Qué es lo que piensas de eso entonces, Granger? —Te dije que amarías esto. — ¡Cómelo! ¡Pruébalo! ¡Vamos!_

Me sentí perdida sin nuestras rutinas diarias.

Tomó varias semanas para que mis manos no se sintieran inútiles sin el contacto diario con su cuerpo: la suave camisa que le abotonaba; las cálidas, inmóviles manos que lavaba gentilmente; el suave cabello que todavía podía sentir entre mis dedos.

Extrañaba su voz, su abrupta ronca risa heredada, el sentimiento de sus labios contra mis dedos, la manera en que sus pestañas bajaban cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormido.

Mi madre, aún espantada por lo que había sido parte, me había dicho que aunque me amaba, no podía conciliar a esta Hermione con la hija que había criado. Así que con la perdida de mi familia tanto como la del hombre que había amado, cada parte que me había unido a quien era había sido cortada abruptamente.

Sentí como si hubiera flotado lejos, sin ataduras, a algún universo desconocido. Así que representé una nueva vida.

Hice amistades casuales con otros viajeros: jóvenes estudiantes ingleses tomando años sabáticos; americanos rastreando los pasos de héroes literarios, seguros de que nunca regresarían al medio oeste; saludables banqueros jóvenes; excursionistas diurnos; un cambio constante de personas que derivan ahora, a través y en el más allá, escapándose de otras vidas.

Sonreí, charlé, trabajé y me dije a mí misma que estaba haciendo lo que quería. Tenía que tener un poco de consuelo al menos con eso. ¿O no? El invierno perdió su agarre y la primavera era hermosa. Entonces casi durante la noche, me desperté una mañana, y me di cuenta de que me había desenamorado de la ciudad. O al menos, no me sentía lo suficientemente parisina para quedarme.

Las historias de los ex-patriados comenzaron a sonar usualmente similares, los parisinos comenzaron a verse poco amigables, o al menos, me di cuenta, varias veces al día, la infinidad de maneras en las que nunca podría encajar totalmente.

La ciudad, tan irresistible como era, se sintió como un glamuroso vestido de alta costura que había comprado con prisa, pero que realmente no me quedaba después de todo.

Me entregué a mi observación y me fui a trabajar alrededor de Europa. No he tenido dos meses que me hayan dejado sintiéndome más inadecuada. Estaba sola la mayor parte del tiempo.

Odiaba no notar dónde estaba durmiendo cada noche, estaba permanentemente ansiosa sobre las salidas de trenes y el efectivo, tenía dificultad haciendo amigos cuando no confiaba en nadie que conociera. Y ¿Qué podía decir de mí misma después de todo? Cuando las personas me preguntaban, les daba solamente los detalles más superficiales.

Todas las cosas que eran importantes o interesantes sobre mí, eran lo que no podía compartir. Sin alguien con quien hablar, cada paisaje que veía, aun si fuera el Trevi Fountain o el canal en Ámsterdam, se sentía simple como un nombre en la lista que necesitaba tachar.

Me pasé la última semana en un banco en Grecia que me recordaba demasiado a una playa en la que había estado con Draco sólo unos meses atrás y finalmente, después de una semana de sentarme en la arena rechazando a hombres bronceados, que al parecer todos se llamaban Harry y tratando de decirme que realmente estaba pasándola bien, me rendí y regresé a Paris.

Mayormente, porque esa era la primera vez que me pasaba que no tenía ningún otro lugar para ir. Por dos semanas, dormí en el sofá de una chica con la que había trabajo en el bar, mientras trataba de descubrir qué hacer después.

Recordando una conversación que había tenido con Draco sobre carreras, escribí a varias Universidades con cursos de moda, pero no tenía un portafolio de trabajo para mostrarles y ellos me rechazaban cortésmente. La beca que originalmente había ganado después de que Draco muriera, había sido entregada a alguien más porque no la había aplazado a tiempo.

Podría solicitarla de nuevo el próximo año, eso dijo el administrador, con el tono de alguien que sabe que no lo haré. Miré en internet sitios de trabajo y me di cuenta de que, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, yo sigo estando poco cualificada para cualquiera de los tipos de trabajo que en realidad podría estar interesada en hacer.

Y luego por casualidad, justo cuando me estaba preguntando qué hacer a continuación, Cornelius Fudge, abogado de Draco, me llamó y sugirió que era hora de hacer algo con el dinero que Draco me había dejado. Fue la excusa para moverme que necesitaba.

Él me ayudó a negociar un acuerdo sobre un aterradoramente caro apartamento de dos habitaciones en el borde de la Square Mile, un barrio que elegí principalmente porque recordé a Draco hablando del bar de vinos de la esquina y me hizo sentir un poco más cerca de él y había suficiente dinero para amueblarlo.

Luego seis semanas más tarde, volví a Inglaterra, conseguí un trabajo en el Shamrock y Clover, me acosté con un hombre llamado Bill, a quien nunca volveré a ver, y esperé a sentirme como si realmente hubiera empezado a vivir. Nueve meses en que todavía estaba esperando.

No salí mucho mi primera semana de casa, estaba dolorida y me cansaba rápidamente, así que fue fácil mentir en la cama y dormir, aniquilada por extra analgésicos para matar el dolor, y me dije a mí misma que dejar que mi cuerpo se recupere era todo lo que importaba.

De una manera extraña, estar de vuelta en nuestra pequeña casa familiar me complació; fue el primer lugar en el cual había conseguido dormir más de cuatro horas seguidas desde que me había ido; era lo suficientemente pequeño que siempre podía llegar a una pared para apoyarme.

Mamá me alimentaba, el abuelo me hacía compañía (Luna había vuelto a la universidad, llevándose a Lorcan con ella), y vi un montón de televisión durante el día, maravillándome de los anuncios interminables para las compañías de préstamos y ascensores, y la preocupación por las celebridades menores, quienes en la mayor parte del año que estuve fuera, me habían dejado incapaz de reconocerles. Era como estar en un pequeño capullo, que sin duda, tenía un gran elefante en cuclillas golpeado en su esquina. No hablamos de cualquier cosa que pudiera alterar el delicado equilibrio.

Veía cualquier cosa que en la televisión pasaran sobre las celebridades, y luego en la cena yo decía: _—Bueno, ¿Qué hay de Shayna West, entonces? ¿Eh?_ —Y mamá y papá aceptaban el tema con gratitud, señalando que ella era una ramera o que tenía el pelo bonito o que ella no era mejor de lo que debería ser.

Abarcamos Ofertas que se pueden conseguir en tu ático — _Siempre me pregunto lo que el macetero victoriano de tu madre habría valida la pena... cosa vieja y fea_ —Y Casas ideales en el País — _No podría lavar a un perro en ese cuarto de baño_ —.

No pensaba más allá de la comida, más allá de los desafíos básicos de vestirse y cepillarse los dientes y completar cualquier diminuta tarea que mi madre me mandara — _Sabes cariño, cuando no estoy, si puedes clasificar tu colada, yo podría hacerla con la mía_.

Pero al igual que una marea arrastra, el mundo exterior insistió constantemente en entrometerse. He oído a los vecinos que hacen preguntas a mi madre mientras colgaba el lavado:

—Tu Herms está en casa, entonces, ¿Es ella? Y la respuesta no característicamente cortante de mi madre:

—Es ella.

Me encontré evitando las habitaciones de la casa desde las que se podía ver el castillo. Pero yo sabía que estaba allí, las personas ahí viviendo, vínculos de respiración con Draco. A veces me preguntaba qué había sido de ellos. Mientras estuve en París, me llegó una carta de la señora Malfoy, dándome las gracias formalmente por todo lo que había hecho por su hijo:

 _—_ _Soy consciente de que hiciste todo lo posible_ —. Pero eso fue todo.

Esa familia había pasado de ser toda mi vida, a un remanente fantasmal en un tiempo que no me permitiría recordar. Ahora, como nuestra calle estaba amarrada a la sombra del castillo durante varias horas cada noche, sentí la presencia de los Malfoys como un reproche.

Había estado allí durante dos semanas antes de darme cuenta de que mamá y papá ya no iban a su club social.

— ¿No es martes? —Le pregunté en la tercera semana, ya que estábamos sentados alrededor de la mesa — ¿No deberían haberse ido ya? —Se miraron el uno al otro.

—Ah, no. Estamos bien aquí —dijo papá, masticando un pedazo de su chuleta de cerdo.

—Estoy bien por mi cuenta, honestamente —Les dije—. Estoy mucho mejor ahora. Y soy feliz viendo la televisión. —Yo secretamente deseaba sentarme, sin ser vista, sin nadie más en la habitación. Apenas me habían dejado sola durante más de media hora desde que había llegado a casa. — En serio, salgan y disfruten. No se preocupen por mí.

—Nosotros... nosotros no queremos ir más al club realmente —dijo mi madre, sin mirarme mientras cortaba una patata.

—La gente... tenían mucho que decir. Acerca de lo que pasó —Papá se encogió de hombros—. Al final era más fácil sólo permanecer fuera de él.

El silencio que siguió a esta revelación duró un total de seis minutos. Y había otros recordatorios más concretos de la vida que yo había dejado atrás. Unos que usaban pantalones ajustados para correr con propiedades transpirables especiales.

Fue en la cuarta mañana que Ronald pasó trotando por nuestra casa, cuando me di cuenta que podría ser más que una coincidencia. Había oído su voz el primer día y cojeé llorosa hasta la ventana, asomándome a través de la persiana. Y ahí estaba debajo de mí, estirando sus isquiotibiales mientras hablaba con una chica rubia con cola de caballo y la vestimenta combinada de licra azul tan ajustada que casi podía adivinar que había comido para el desayuno.

Ambos se veían como dos olímpicos faltándoles un trineo7. Me alejé de la ventana en caso de que él mirara hacia arriba y me viera, un minuto después ya se habían marchado de nuevo, trotando por la calle, espaldas erguidas, piernas bombeando, como un par de brillosos ponies de carga de color turquesa.

Dos días después, me estaba vistiendo cuando los oí de nuevo. Ronald estaba hablando muy fuerte sobre cargas de carbohidratos y esta vez, la chica miró hacia mi casa con sospecha, como si se estuviera preguntando porqué habían parado exactamente en el mismo lugar dos veces.

En el tercer día yo estaba en la sala con el abuelo cuando llegaron.

―Debemos practicar más sprints ―dijo Ronald en voz alta—. Di lo que quieras, vas a la tercera farola y luego regresas, y voy al tiempo contigo en intervalos de dos minutos, ¡vamos! El abuelo puso los ojos en blanco en forma significativa.

― ¿Ha estado haciendo esto todo el tiempo desde que he vuelto? Los ojos de abuelo rodaron casi hasta la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Miré a través de las cortinas que Ronald se ponía de pie, con los ojos fijos en su cronómetro, su mejor cara delante de mi ventana. Llevaba un top de lana negro con cremallera y combinado con pantalones cortos de lycra, y mientras permanecía de pie, a pocos metros al otro lado de la cortina, era capaz de mirarlo en silencio, asombrada de que se trataba de alguien que había estado segura, por tanto tiempo, que amaba.

― ¡Continua! ―gritó, levantando la vista del cronómetro. Y, como un perro de caza obediente, la chica tocó el poste de luz al lado de él y salió corriendo de nuevo. ―Cuarenta y dos punto tres ocho segundos ―dijo con aprobación, cuando regresó, jadeando―. Creo que podría quitar otro punto cinco de segundo de eso.

―Esto es por tu bien ―dijo mi madre, que venía caminando con dos tazas.

―Me lo preguntaba.

―Su madre me preguntó en el supermercado si estabas de vuelta y le dije que sí. No me mires así, apenas podía mentirle a la mujer ―Ella asintió con la cabeza hacia la ventana

—Esa tiene los pechos operados. Por lo visto, podrías descansar dos tazas de té en ellos. ―Se paró junto a mí por un momento.

― ¿Sabes que están comprometidos? Esperaba una punzada de dolor, pero fue tan leve que podría haber sido el viento.

―Se ven… bien. Mi madre estuvo de pie allí durante un momento, mirándolo.

―Él no es un mal tipo, Herms. Tú solo… has cambiado. ― Ella me dio una taza y se alejó.

Finalmente, en la mañana se detuvo a hacer flexiones en la acera fuera de mi casa, abrí la puerta y salí. Me apoyé en el porche, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, mirando hasta que él levantó la vista.

―Yo no me pararía allí por mucho tiempo. El perro de al lado tiene un poco de debilidad por ese trozo de pavimento.

― ¡Herms! ―exclamó, como si yo fuera la última persona que esperaba ver de pie fuera de mi propia casa, que había visitado varias veces a la semana durante los siete años que habíamos estado juntos. —Bien… me sorprende verte de vuelta. ¡Pensé que estabas fuera conquistando el gran mundo!

Su prometida, que estaba haciendo flexiones junto a él, miró hacia arriba y luego, hacia abajo en la acera. Podría haber sido mi imaginación, pero sus nalgas podrían haberse apretado aún más firmemente. Hacia arriba, hacia abajo, se mecían furiosamente. Hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Me encontré preocupándome un poco por el bienestar de su seno. Se levantó de un salto.

―Esta es Lavander, mi prometida. ―Mantuvo sus ojos en mí, quizá en espera de algún tipo de reacción. ―Estamos entrenando para el próximo Ironman9. Hemos hecho ya dos juntos. 36 ―Que… romántico. ―le dije.

―Bueno, Lavander y yo sentimos que es bueno hacer cosas juntos ―dijo.

―Ya veo ―Le contesté ― ¡Tú y ella en lycra turquesa! ―Oh. Sí. El color del equipo. Se produjo un breve silencio. Di un pequeño golpe al aire.

― ¡Vamos equipo!

Lavander se puso de pie y empezó a estirar sus músculos del muslo, doblando su pierna detrás de ella como una cigüeña. Ella saludó con la cabeza hacia mí, al menos, la civilidad que razonablemente podía salirse con la suya.

―Has perdido peso. —dijo Ronald.

―Sí, bueno. Una dieta de solución salina por goteo hará que adelgaces.

―He oído que tuviste un… accidente. ―Él inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, con simpatía.

―Las noticias viajan rápido.

―Aun así. Me alegra que estés bien. —Él olfateo, y miró hacia abajo por el camino. ―Debe haber sido difícil para ti este año pasado. Ya sabes. Hacer lo que hiciste y todo. Y allí estaba.

Traté de controlar mi respiración. Lavander resueltamente se negó a mirarme a la cara, extendiendo su pierna en un estiramiento de muslo. Luego…

―De todos modos… felicitaciones por el matrimonio. Contempló a su futura esposa orgullosamente, perdido en la admiración de su pierna torneada.

―Bueno, es justo como dicen. Sólo lo sabes cuándo lo sabes. —Me dio una falsa sonrisa afligida. Y eso fue lo que terminó conmigo.

―Estoy segura de que lo hiciste. Y supongo que tienes un montón de dinero para pagar la boda. No son baratas, ¿verdad? Ambos me miraron. ―Con la venta de mi historia a los periódicos. ¿Cuánto te pagaron, Ron? ¿Un par de miles? Luna nunca podría saber la cifra exacta. Sin embargo, la muerte de Draco debe ser bueno para unos trajes de lycra a juego, ¿verdad?.

La forma en la que Lavander lanzó una mirada hacia él me dijo que esto era una parte particular de la historia de Ronald que él aún no había compartido. Se me quedó mirando, había dos manchas de color rojas en su rostro.

―Eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

―Por supuesto que no. Es bueno verte de todos modos, Ron. ¡Buena suerte con la boda, Lavander! Estoy seguro de que serás la… novia más firme alrededor.

Me di la vuelta y caminé lentamente hacia el interior. Cerré la puerta y me apoyada en ella con el corazón desbocado, hasta que pude estar segura de que finalmente se habían marchado.

―Cabrón ―dijo el abuelo, cuando cojeaba de nuevo a la sala de estar. Y de nuevo, mirando con desdén a la ventana: ―Cabrón. ― Luego se echó a reír. Me quedé mirándolo. Y, de forma totalmente inesperada, me di cuenta de que había empezado a reír, por primera vez en todo el tiempo que podía recordar.

― ¿Así que decidiste lo que vas a hacer cuando te mejores? Estaba acostada en mi cama. Luna me llamaba desde la universidad, mientras esperaba que Lorcan saliera de su club de fútbol. Me quedé mirando el techo, en el que Lorcan había pegado toda una galaxia de pegatinas Day-glo, que, al parecer, nadie podía quitar sin destruir la mitad del techo con ellos.

―En realidad no.

―Tienes que hacer algo. No puedes sentarte por aquí en tu trasero por toda la eternidad.

―No voy a sentarme en mi trasero. Además, mi cadera todavía me duele. El fisio dice que estoy mejor acostada.

―Mamá y papá se preguntan qué vas a hacer. No hay trabajo en Stortfold.

―Lo sé.

―Pero estás a la deriva. No parece que estés interesada en algo.

―Luni, sólo me caí de un edificio. Estoy recuperándome.

―Y antes estabas flotando alrededor de tú viaje. Y entonces estabas trabajando en un bar hasta que supieras lo que querías hacer. Vas a tener que ordenar tu cabeza en algún momento. Si no vas a volver a la escuela, tienes que averiguar qué es lo que realmente vas a hacer con tú vida. Sólo digo. De todos modos, si vas a permanecer en Stortfold, necesitas alquilar que piso. Mamá y papá no te pueden apoyar para siempre.

―Y viene de la mujer que ha sido apoyada por el Banco de Papá y Mamá durante los últimos ocho años.

―Estoy en educación de tiempo completo. Eso es diferente. Así que, de todos modos, fui a través de tus estados de cuenta bancarios mientras estabas en el hospital, y después de que había pagado todas tus facturas, resolví que te quedan unas mil quinientos libras, incluso el subsidio por enfermedad estatutario. Por cierto, ¿qué demonios eran todas esas llamadas telefónicas tras atlánticas? Te cuestan una fortuna.

―Nada que sea tu asunto.

―Por lo tanto, te he hecho una lista de las agencias inmobiliarias en la zona que hacen los alquileres. Y entonces pensé que tal vez podríamos echar otro vistazo a las aplicaciones de la universidad. Alguien podría haber salido de ese curso que querías.

―Luna. Me estás cansando.

―No tiene sentido que te mantengas alrededor. Te sentirás mejor una vez que tengas un poco de enfoque.

Para todos era molesto, pero había algo tranquilizador sobre mi hermana molestándome. Nadie más se atrevía. Era como si mis padres todavía creyeran que había algo muy malo en mi corazón, y que debía ser tratada con guantes de seda. Mamá ponía mi ropa, bien doblada, en el final de mi cama y me cocinaba tres comidas al día, y cuando la atrapaba mirándome ella sonreía, una media sonrisa incómoda, que cubría todo lo que no queríamos decirnos la una a la otra.

Papá me llevaba a mis citas de fisio, sentándose a mi lado en el sofá para ver la televisión y ni siquiera se burlaba de mí. Luna era la única que me trataba como siempre lo había hecho.

― ¿Sabes lo que voy a decir, ¿no? ―Me di vuelta a mi lado, estremeciéndome.

―Sí. Y no.

―Bueno, ya sabes lo que Draco hubiera dicho. Tenían un trato. No te puedes salir de ello. ―Bueno. Eso es todo, Luna. Hemos terminado con esta conversación.

―Bien. Lorcan acaba de salir de los vestuarios. ¡Te veo el viernes! ―dijo, como si hubiéramos estado hablando de música, o cuando iba de vacaciones, o jabón.

Me quedé mirando fijamente al techo. _Tenían un trato._ Sí. Y mira lo que resultó.

Luna se quejaba de todo ante mí, en las semanas que habían pasado desde que había llegado a casa había hecho algunos progresos. Había dejado de usar el bastón, que me había hecho sentir alrededor de ochenta y nueve años, y había logrado dejar atrás a casi todos los lugares que había visitado desde que llegue a casa.

La mayoría de las mañanas me llevaron con el abuelo a dar un paseo por el parque, a petición de mamá. El médico le había dado instrucciones de hacer ejercicio todos los días, pero cuando ella lo había seguido un día, lo había encontrado simplemente caminando a la tienda de la esquina para comprar un paquete de chicharrones y comiendo en un lento caminar de regreso a su casa.

Caminamos lentamente, tanto por nuestra cojera y porque ninguno de nosotros tenemos ningún lugar donde estar.

Mamá seguía sugiriendo que fuéramos por terrenos del castillo "para un cambio de escenario", pero no le hacíamos caso, y cuando la puerta se cerraba detrás de nosotros cada mañana el abuelo asentía con firmeza en la dirección del parque.

No era sólo porque de cierta manera era más corto, o más cerca de la casa de apuestas. Creo que él sabía que no quería volver allí. No estaba lista. No estaba segura de que volvería a estar lista. Hicimos dos recorridos lentos desde el estanque de los patos, y nos sentamos en un banco en el sol de una primavera acuosa para ver a los niños pequeños y sus padres que alimentaban a los patos gordos y los adolescentes fumadores, gritando y golpeándose entre sí; el combate indefenso del noviazgo prematuro.

Dimos un paseo a la casa de apuestas de manera que el abuelo podría perder tres libras apostándole a un caballo llamado Wag The Dog. Luego, mientras el arrugaba su boleto de apuestas y lo tiraba a la papelera, le dije que me gustaría comprar una donut de mermelada en supermercado.

―Oh, grasa― dijo, mientras estábamos en la sección de panadería. Le fruncí el ceño. ―Oh, grasa ―dijo, señalando a nuestras donas, y se rió.

―Oh. Sip. Eso es lo que voy a decir a mamá. Donas bajas en grasa.

Mamá decía que su nuevo medicamento lo hacía reírse. Yo había decidido que había peores cosas que podrían pasarte. El abuelo todavía estaba riéndose de su propia broma cuando hicimos la cola en la caja. Mantuve mi cabeza gacha, hurgando en mis bolsillos por el cambio.

Estaba pensando si iba a ayudar a papá con el jardín el fin de semana. Así que me tomó un minuto entender lo que se decía en voz baja detrás de mí.

―Es la culpa. Dicen que ella trató de saltar de un bloque de pisos.

―Bueno, lo harías, ¿no? Sé que yo no podría vivir conmigo misma.

―Me sorprende que pueda mostrar su cara por aquí. Me quedé muy quieta.

―Tú sabes, la pobre Jane Granger sigue estando mortificada. Ella va a confesarse cada semana, y sabes que esa mujer es tan intachable como una línea de ropa limpia. El abuelo estaba señalando las donuts y diciéndole a la cajera:

―Oh grasa― Ella sonrió cortésmente.

―Ochenta y seis peniques, por favor.

―Los Malfoys nunca han vuelto a ser lo mismo.

―Bueno, aquello los destruyó, ¿no?

―Ochenta y seis peniques, por favor. Me tomó unos segundos darme cuenta de que la cajera me estaba mirando, esperando. Saqué un puñado de monedas de mi bolsillo. Mis dedos se enredaron mientras trataba de ordenarlos a través de ellos.

―Uno pensaría que Jane no se atrevería a dejarla sola a cargo de su abuelo, ¿no?

― ¿No crees que ella había…?

―Bueno, tú no lo sabes. Ella ya lo ha hecho una vez, después de todo… Mis mejillas ardían. Mi dinero cayó sobre el mostrador. El abuelo todavía estaba repitiendo "OH GRASA. OH GRASA" a la cajera desconcertada, esperando para que entendiera la broma. Tiré de su manga.

―Vamos, abuelo, tenemos que irnos.

―Oh grasa ―insistió, una vez más.

―Bien ―dijo ella. Y sonrió amablemente.

 _―_ _Por favor, abuelo_. ― Me sentía caliente y mareada, como si pudiera desmayarme. Puede ser que todavía estuvieran hablando, pero mis oídos sonaban tan fuerte que no podía decirlo. ―Adiós― dijo él.

―Adiós entonces ―dijo la chica.

―Bonito―, dijo el abuelo, mientras salimos a la luz del sol. Luego, me miró: ― ¿Por qué lloras?

Así que esto es lo que pasa cuando participas en un suceso que te cambia tu vida catastróficamente. ¿Crees que es justo que debas lidiar con el suceso que cambio tu vida catastrófica con: los flashbacks, las noches sin dormir, la interminable huida sobre ese suceso en tu cabeza, preguntándome si habías hecho lo correcto, diciendo las cosas que deberías haber dicho, si podrías haber cambiado las cosas, incluso en un grado diferente?

Mi madre me había dicho que el estar con Draco al final afectaría el resto de mi vida, yo había pensado que quería decir, psicológicamente. Había pensado que ella quería decir que yo tendría que aprender a superar la culpa, el dolor, el insomnio, las extrañas explosiones, los inapropiados arranques de ira, el diálogo interno interminable con alguien que ni siquiera está allí.

Pero ahora veía que no era sólo yo: en la era digital, quiero ser esa persona para siempre. Aun si lograra limpiar todo el asunto de mi memoria, nunca me permitiría desvincularme de la muerte de Draco. Mi nombre estaría ligado a él por el tiempo que hubiera píxeles y una pantalla.

Las personas se forman opiniones acerca de mí, basada en el conocimiento más superficial - o, a veces sin ningún conocimiento en absoluto- y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Me corté el cabello, he empaquetado todo que me había hecho alguna vez distinto y llené de ello la espalda de mi guardarropa.

Adopté la forma de vestir de Luna con jeans y unas genéricas camisetas. Ahora, cuando leo los artículos del periódico sobre el cajero del banco que había robado una fortuna, la mujer que había matado a su hijo, el hermano que había desaparecido, no me encontré estremecida de horror, como una vez puede que lo haya estado, pero preguntándome en su lugar en la historia que no había hecho en blanco y negro.

Lo que sentí con ellos fue un parentesco extraño. Yo estaba contaminada. El mundo a mí alrededor lo sabía. Peor aún, yo había comenzado a saberlo también. Metí lo que quedaba de mi pelo oscuro en una gorrita, me puse mis gafas de sol, fui a la biblioteca, haciendo todo lo que pude por no hacer un espectáculo con mi cojera, a pesar de que hizo a mi mandíbula doler con concentración.

Me abrí paso más allá del grupo de canto de niños y los entusiastas silenciosos de genealogía tratando de confirmar que, sí, que estaban conectados remotamente al rey Richard III, y me senté en la esquina con los archivos de los periódicos locales. No era difícil de localizar agosto de 2009.

Tomé aire, luego los abrí hasta la mitad y hojee los titulares.

 **Hombre Termina Con Su Vida En Una Clínica de Suiza** Familia Malfoy pide Privacidad en este "Difícil momento" _De 35 años de edad, el hijo de Lucius Malfoy, custodio del Castillo Stortfold, ha terminado su vida en Dignitas, el controversial centro para el suicidio asistido. El señor Malfoy quedó tetrapléjico tras un accidente de tráfico en 2007. Al parecer, viajó a la clínica con su familia y su cuidadora, Hermione Granger, de 27 años, también de Stortfold. La policía está investigando las circunstancias que rodearon la muerte. Fuentes dicen que no han descartado la posibilidad de que pueda surgir un proceso judicial. Los padres de Hermione Granger, Harold y Jane Granger, de Renfrew Road, se negaron a hacer comentarios. Narcissa Malfoy, una Jueza de Paz, se sabe que se ha mantenido fuera del tribunal tras el suicidio de su hijo. Una fuente local dijo que su posición, teniendo en cuenta las acciones de su familia, se había convertido en "insostenible"._

Y entonces allí estaba, el rostro de Draco, mirando desde la fotografía del periódico granulado. Esa sonrisa ligeramente irónica, la mirada directa. Me quedé, en pocas palabras, sin aliento.

 _La muerte del señor Malfoy pone fin a una exitosa carrera en la ciudad, donde no sólo era conocido como un soltero despiadado, sino también como alguien con un buen ojo para el negocio empresarial. Sus colegas ayer se formaron para rendir homenaje a un hombre que describieron como..._

Cerré el periódico. Cuando pude estar segura de que tenía mi cara bajo control, miré hacia arriba. A mi alrededor la biblioteca tarareaba con tranquilidad. Los niños siguieron cantando, con sus caóticas voces, y sus madres aplaudiendo con cariño a su alrededor. La bibliotecaria detrás de mí estaba discutiendo en _voz baja_ , con un colega, sobre la mejor manera de hacer curry tailandés.

El hombre a mi lado pasó el dedo por un antiguo censo electoral, murmurando, "Fisher, Fitzgibbon, Fitzwilliam…"

No había hecho nada. Habían pasado más de dieciocho meses y no había hecho nada, más que servir tragos en un bar en dos países diferentes y sentir lástima por mí misma. Y ahora, después de cuatro semanas de estar de regreso a la casa en la que había crecido, podría sentir que Stortfold extendía la mano para aspirarme, para lograr convencerme de que podría estar bien aquí.

Es posible que no haya grandes aventuras, eso seguro, y un poco de incomodidad a medida que las personas se acostumbran a mi presencia una vez más, pero hay cosas peores, que estar con tu familia, amada y segura ¿Segura?

Miré hacia abajo en la pila de periódicos en frente de mí. El más reciente artículo de portada de primera plana se lee: **POLÉMICA SOBRE EL ESTACIONAMIENTO DE DISCAPACITADOS EN FRENTE DE LA OFICINA DE CORREOS** Pensé en papá, sentado en la cama del hospital, buscando en vano un informe de un accidente extraordinario.

 _Te fallé, Draco. Te fallé en todas las maneras posibles._

Podía oír los gritos todo el camino por la calle cuando por fin llegué a mi casa. Al abrir la puerta mis oídos se llenaron con el sonido de los lloriqueos de Lorcan. Mi hermana lo regañó, y meneaba su dedo en la esquina de la sala de estar. Mamá se inclinaba sobre el abuelo con un recipiente de agua y estropajos, mientras que el abuelo la empujaba lejos.

― ¿Qué está pasando? Mamá se movió a un lado y vi la cara del abuelo por primera vez. Él llevaba un nuevo conjunto de cejas de color negro azabache y un grueso bigote negro ligeramente desigual.

―Marcador permanente ―Dijo mamá―. De aquí en adelante nadie debe dejar que el abuelo duerma en el mismo cuarto que Lorcan.

― ¡Deberás dejar de dibujar en las cosas! —Luna estaba gritando — Solo en el papel, ¿de acuerdo? No en las paredes. Ni en las caras. Ni el perro de la señora Pomona. Ni en mis pantalones.

―Estaba haciendo los días de la semana.

― ¡No necesito pantalones de días-de-la-semana! ― gritó. —Y si lo hiciera, sabría escribir miércoles correctamente.

―No lo regañes, Luni. —dijo mamá, inclinándose atrás para ver si había tenido algún efecto.

—Podría ser peor.

En nuestra pequeña casa, los pasos de mi padre bajando las escaleras sonó como un particularmente enfático trueno. Llegó a la sala de estar con los hombros encogidos en frustración, y el cabello parado de un lado.

― ¿No puede un hombre tomar una siesta en su propia casa en su día de descanso? Este lugar es como una casa de locos. Todos nos quedamos parados y lo observamos fijamente. ― ¿Qué? ¿Qué dije?

―Harold…

―Oh, venga ya. Nuestra Herms no piensa que me refiero a ella

―Oh, mi dulce señor. —Mi madre se llevó una mano a la cara. Mi hermana había empezado a sacar a Lorcan de la habitación. ―Ay, niño ―dijo—. Lorcan, es mejor que te vayas de aquí ahora mismo. Porque te juro que cuando tu abuelo te encuentre…

― ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? El abuelo vociferó una risa. Sostuvo un dedo tembloroso. Era casi magnífico. Lorcan había coloreado toda la cara de papá con el marcador azul. Sus ojos surgieron como dos grosellas espinosas de un mar de azul cobalto.

― ¿Qué? La voz de Lorcan, cuando desapareció abajo el pasillo, era un gemido de protesta.

― ¡Mirábamos _Avatar_! Dijo que no le importaría ser un avatar. Los ojos de papá se abrieron como platos. Caminó al espejo que hay encima de la chimenea. Hubo un breve silencio.

― ¡Oh, mi Dios!

―Harold, no se toma el nombre del Señor en vano.

― ¡Él me hizo azul, Jane! Creo que tengo derecho a tomar el nombre del Señor para llevarlo a Butlins tirando una carretilla. ¿Es pluma permanente? ¿LOR? ¿ES ESTA PLUMA PERMANENTE? ―Vamos a quitarlo, papá―Mi hermana cerró la puerta al jardín detrás de ella. Más allá de la puerta se escuchaban los lamentos de Lorcan.

―Soy el encargado de supervisar las nuevas vallas en el castillo mañana. Vienen contratistas. ¿Cómo diablos voy a tratar con contratistas si soy _azul_? Papá escupió en su mano y comenzó a frotar su cara. Las manchas más tenues aparecieron, pero sobre todo parecían difundirse sobre su palma. ― ¡No se quita, Jane! ¡ _No se quita_! Mamá dejo de prestarle atención al abuelo y comenzó a tallar a papá con el estropajo.

―Sólo quédate quieto, Harold. Hago lo que puedo. Luna fue por su laptop.

―Buscaré en internet. Estoy segura de que hay algo. Pasta dental, quita esmalte o lejía...

― ¡No vas a poner lejía en mi cara! ―dijo papá gritando. El abuelo, sentado con su nuevo bigote de pirata, comenzó a reírse en un rincón de la sala.

Comencé a sentirte al borde con ellos. Mamá sostenía la cara de papá con su mano izquierda mientras la limpiaba. Se dio la vuelta, como si acabara de verme.

― ¡Herms! No te pregunté. ¿Estás bien, amor? ¿Tuviste un paseo agradable? Todos se detuvieron abruptamente para sonreírme; una sonrisa que dice, _Todo está bien aquí, Herms. No tienes de que preocuparte_. Odiaba esa sonrisa.

―Estuvo bien. Era la respuesta que todos querían. Mamá se dirigió a papá.

―Esto es grandioso. ¿No es grandioso, Harold?

―Lo es. Es una gran noticia.

―Si clasificas tus blancos, amor, los llevaré a lavar con los de papa más tarde.

―En realidad ―dije―. No te molestes. He estado pensando. Es hora de irme a casa. Nadie habló.

Mamá miró a papá. El abuelo soltó más pequeña risa tonta y puso su mano sobre su boca.

―Muy bien― dijo papá, con tanta dignidad como un hombre de mediana edad, podría reunir. —pero si te vas a ese piso, Hermione, te vas con una condición...


End file.
